1. Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wall brace apparatus and method for holding together and supporting walls, and, more particularly, to a wall brace apparatus and method for holding together and supporting walls to form an arena or walled enclosed structure.
2. Discussion of Background and Prior Art
Presently, there are a number of events or sports in which the use of an arena or enclosed ring is desired or required. The problem with most arenas or enclosed rings, however, is that they require a fairly large amount of space in order to be constructed, and they can be quite costly, especially if the arena or ring being constructed is a permanent structure. On the other hand, there are many situations in which a temporary or knockdown type structure is sufficient or even desired to satisfy the needs of some arena users when these users consider the costs, the type of use, and the amount they use the arena.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 516,858 to G. G. Cleather and P. J. Gibson ("Cleather") discloses such a temporary ring structure. Cleather discloses an improved knockdown and moveable ring enclosure, which is particularly used for exhibiting and judging dogs or other animals. Cleather discloses that each wall section of the ring or enclosure has a swinging brace that can fold or swing inwardly when the wall is not used or is being put away or can fold or swing outwardly and be attached to the ground or floor when the wall is being used to support the wall in an upright manner. Cleather further discloses that the posts of each wall section are secured to the ground or floor, and it also teaches that the adjoining wall sections are attached together by the use of bolts.
Furthermore, the need or demand for temporary or knockdown type arenas or ring structures has increased over the last several years, especially with the increasing popularity of sports that require arenas or rings. Rollerskating, rollerblading, rollerskate hockey, rollerblade hockey, and floor hockey are some of the more popular sports that require an arena or ring and that are ideal for the use of a temporary knockdown arena or ring since they could be assembled when they are being used and disassembled and stored away when they are not being used.
There is a need for a wall brace apparatus and method for holding walls together and supporting them in upright positions, and, in particular, for holding walls together to form an arena or ring (i.e. a temporary or knockdown arena or ring structure). It is an object of the present invention to provide a wall brace that can hold and brace walls together and support them in upright positions and that can also be easily attached or detached from the walls. It is also another object of the present invention to provide a wall brace that does not require the use of bolts or any other type of fixed attachment means to the walls or to the ground or floor in order to hold together and support the walls in upright positions. Furthermore, it is another object of the present invention to provide an arena or ring that can be easily assembled so that it can be used and easily disassembled so that it can be moved or conveniently stored or put away.
Another advantage of a temporary or knockdown arena or ring is that it can be used for a multiple number of purposes (i.e. sports, events, shows, exhibitions, fairs, etc.). The arena or ring can be disassembled so that it does not occupy a lot of space or is not in the way when it is stored. The easy disassembly of the arena also provides the advantage of allowing space, which would otherwise be occupied by the arena, to be used for other purposes.
Therefore, a wall brace apparatus and method for holding walls together and supporting them in upright positions, and, in particular, for holding and supporting walls to form an arena, is desired, and it is an object of the present invention to overcome the problems and limitations of the prior art that have just been discussed.